Presently, in certain retail locations, specific products are secured to help deter or prevent theft. Items may be stored in locked receptacles, or items may be individually secured to a receptacle, such as a container, bin, shelf, rack, or other object. For example, battery-operated shaving razors and higher-end cosmetics may be housed within locked receptacles. If a customer would like to examine and/or purchase an item that is secured at such a receptacle, the customer must find a store manager or associate to physically unlock the item so that the customer is able to physically examine the product. If the customer desires to purchase the product, he or she takes it up to the register to complete the transaction. Irrespective of whether or not the customer purchases the product, the store manager or associate must physically re-secure the receptacle or the other items at the receptacle.
Portable electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet devices are becoming more ubiquitous as underlying technology and device capability improves. These devices incorporate numerous components that support various device functions and applications. For example, current smart phones include components that enable network connections as well as location modules capable of detecting device location.